


Coming Home

by Fanficsfan4ever



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Drama, F/M, Family, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsfan4ever/pseuds/Fanficsfan4ever
Summary: This is a One Chicago book based around my original character MaKayla “Mac” Voight - Severide played by Natalie Dormer.
Relationships: Kelly Severide/Original Female Character(s), Kim Burgess/Adam Ruzek, Matthew Casey/Hallie Thomas, Randy ''Mouch'' McHolland/Trudy Platt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this and please let me know what you think of it. In case you read my other stuff I also have a page called Sevensmommy on here that has a bunch of stuff. I plan on working on the fics on that page as well but I made this for my new stuff cause hey way not with it being a new year and all that jazz.

MaKayla “Mac” Voight - Severide couldn’t believe she was finally home after being gone for so long. She wondered what Chicago would be like after all this time. She had just stepped off the plane when she saw a sign that said her name. She walked over to it and saw her two favorite men standing there.

“Well if it isn’t my two favorite men?” Mac said as she put her bags down as Kelly Severide came running up to her.

“Hey baby. Thank god you are home.” Kelly said as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

“I’m glad to be home too.” Mac said as she felt tears in her eyes.

“You know Severide I know you have missed her but so have I.” Hank Voight said with a half smile on his face.

Kelly heard this and laughed as he pulled back and let Mac hugged her dad tight. When Mac felt her dad’s arms around her that is when the tears really came. She had been through hell and back in the Rangers. Stuff she never thought she would be able to come home from and just the feeling of her father’s arms around her made her feel like that little girl all over again.

Later on that day Kelly and Mac walked into Molly’s just to have everyone shout surprise as soon as she stepped inside to the bar. Mac jumped but no one noticed it but Jay Halstead who knows just what Mac felt. Jay walked up to Mac slowly and smiled at her.

“Welcome home Mac.” Jay told her as he hugged her. “You and I should talk cause I know what you are feeling.” He told her before he pulled back and kissed her check.

“Thanks Jay.” Mac nods her head to let him know she heard him without letting everyone else know.

As the night went on Mac was just sitting at the bar cause she couldn’t handle the idea of being trapped anywhere. She knew it would take her a while to get back to normal or as normal as you can get after being in the rangers as long as she had. As she was sitting at the bar she felt someone sit next to her and when she turned her head she saw it was Dr. Charles.

“Welcome home Mac.” He told her with a smile and got himself a water.

“Thanks.” Mac said with a small smile on her face. Mac knew she needed help but wasn’t sure she could ask for it after all she is her father’s daughter.

“How is it to be back home?” He asked her as he watched her watch everyone else have fun.

She knew this was him giving her the opening she needed. “Strange I guess is the best way I can put it. Would you have sometime soon for me to come in and talk to you?”

“Sure how about tomorrow? I can come to your place if you would feel more comfortable.” He told her with a smile that she was asking for help. He knows how hard that was for her to ask for help and feel weak.

“Sure that sounds great Dr. Charles thanks.” Mac said with a smile and feeling like she had made the right choice to ask for help.


	2. Chapter 2

Mac woke up the next day knowing that she would be starting her talking with Dr. Charles. She was so glad he offered to come to her place cause she wasn’t ready for everyone to know what she was feeling till she knew and had a hand on it. Just then Kelly came up behind her and touched her and she jumped.

“Kelly, please don’t do that to me.” Mac asked him with a hand over her heart.

Kelly could tell something was off with her so he took her hand and led her to the couch. “What’s going on Mac? I know something is wrong so don’t say nothing.”

Mac looked at him and smiled out at him knowing her so well. “I was planning on telling you today. I was actually hoping you would be up cause I made an appointment with Dr. Charles for this morning and I wanted you to be here for the first appointment cause I think I know what it is but I want to be sure before I tell you. Does that make sense?”

Kelly looked at her and smiled. “Of course it does. What else are your plans for today?” He asked her as he tried to change the subject for now.

Mac smiled at him and let the subject drop for now. “I was thinking of checking out Intelligence. Once I get Thor home which should be in a couple weeks I want to go to work there and Thor has a few good years left in him.”

“I’m glad they are giving him to you. I mean they could have just kept him.” Kelly says as he hears the door and gets up to get it. Just to find Dr. Charles on the other side.

Over at CPD Jay had walked into Voight’s office knocking on the door after Hank said he could come in. Hank motioned for him to sit down in front of this desk while Hank sat in his chair.

“What is bothering you Jay?” Hank asked him with a look of I know something is wrong.

Jay shakes his head at that and decides to not act like nothing is wrong. “Have you talked to Mac today?”

Hank shakes his head no. “She had a meeting and then she would be here after what she told me last night. Why do you ask?”

“I think she is having a harder time being home then what she is letting on. I am worried she is just going to brush it off and that is not what she needs to do with what we saw. I mean you saw how me and Mouse acting she might be worse cause she was there longer.” Jay told him with a worried look on his face.

“I get what you are saying and if you want to bring it up to her after she has had a few days to acclimate to being back home that is fine but let her settle in first alright. In the meantime I will keep an eye on her. She isn’t starting here for a few weeks cause she needs Thor first to start.” Hank told Jay as they both stood up and headed out of the office to start their day.

Mac, Kelly and Dr. Charles was sitting in the living room when Kelly turned to face Mac. 

“Can you tell me what is going on yet? You are starting to scare me here baby you are way too quiet and you are never this quiet.” Kelly asked with a worried look on his face.

“Kelly, I know you are worried but Mac needs to be ready to talk. This is going to be so hard for her to admit after being in combat for so long so we need to go at her pace.” Dr. Charles told him as they turned back to sit forward and wait for Mac to be ready to talk.

“I think I have PTSD. That is why I wanted to talk to Dr. Charles and have you be in this first session cause I need to know for sure. I also need you to know what to look for and what not to do cause I know it will get worse before it gets better.” Mac said breaking the silence and shocking both men in the room.

Dr. Charles took this as a good place to start the first session. “What makes you think that Mac?”

Mac looks up at him with tears in her eyes. It breaks Kelly’s heart to see her this way. “I think this cause all I can do is see the faces of every man or woman who has been in my unit and never made it home like me or Jay or Mouse and I am jumpy and can’t sleep.”

“Mac, isn’t that normal? I mean you have just gotten home after all.” Dr. Charles asked her.

“I guess it could be but I don’t think it is and I would really like to get a hand on it if it is that cause in a few weeks when my K9 is giving back to me I need to know I can work on the streets and not put anyone in any danger from me not being with it or too jumpy.” Mac said not saying everything cause she wasn’t ready for Kelly to know everything just yet.

“Alright, I will be happy to help you and we can start next week on Mondays here in your appointment alright and for now Kelly I need you to not come to her sessions cause I think Mac needs a place where she can vent and with someone that isn’t important to her that will make her worried about how they will feel. This is a first good step in the right direction Mac and we can get to it before it gets worse alright.” Dr. Charles said as he got up and they walked him to the door.

“Thanks Dr. Charles. I really am happy you could make time for me on such short notice.” Mac told him while she held Kelly’s hand.

“Of course I will see you next week.” He said as he walked out the door and they shut it behind him.


End file.
